Owl
by Roninarnia
Summary: A series of One Shots based on a new teammate named Owl. Read and Review
1. Introducing!

**Young Justice belongs to its creators and my oc belongs to me. **

**I shall describe COTN **

**Name- Owlet Jones**

**Age- 11**

**Gender-Female**

**Powers- Can Shapeshift into nighttime animals and can see in the dark. **

**Weaknesses- Is legally blind during the day and sudden bright light can cause pain.**

**Costume- A hooded shirt and a mask that covers her mouth and nose. Loose pants.**

* * *

><p>The First thing Superboy noticed was that Aqualad was wearing a large, Oddly shaped, grey backpack.<p>

The second was that said backpack was moving.

"Whats in the Backpack?" Superboy asked

Aqualad sighed "Meet your new Teammate Owl."

The 'Backpack' climbed off of the boy and hid behind him.

Superboy jumped a little "Whoa, Um interesting eyes."

The girl had large saucer-like eyes with red pupils. Her pale skin and scraggly black hair brought them out.

A thin whispering voice emitted from the young girl "Thanksss."

There was an awkward silence "So... How old are you kid?"

"I'm Eleven." Owl replied.

Superboy nodded "I see... if your looking for the rest of the team I think Robin and KF are in the Living Room and the girls are in the kitchen."

Aqualad nodded "Thank you. Come on."

Owl climbed up onto Aqualads back "Bye Ssssuperboy."

The older boy waved as he backed away "See you later."

* * *

><p>Aqualad walked into the kitchen "Miss Martian! Artemis! We have a new teammate!"<p>

Miss Martian smiled excitedly "Cool! Where is he?"

"Actually, its a she and her name is Owl." Aqualad Explained.

"Ohhh well where is she?"

Artemis smirked "I bet its a puppy judging by the backpack movement."

The older teen rolled his eyes "Owl, Please introduce yourself."

Owl climbed off him and looked up at the two girls "Hi."

Miss Martian and Artemis both stared at her. Owl Stared back.

"Hi." Owl repeated "Hellloo?"

Miss Martian recovered first "Why Hello there! I'm Megan! How old are you?"

Owl stated proudly"I'm Eleven."

Artemis commented "Kinda short aren't you?"

"I guess." Owl replied blinking owlishly.

Miss Martian gave Artemis a 'look' "Well we are glad to have you! If you need anything just ask me or Artemis!"

The child nodded "Okay."

Aqualad lifted Owl up and placed her on his back "Well lets get this part over with."

Owl waved "Bye Guysss!"

Artemis whistled under her breath "Wow she looks creepy."

Miss Martian smiled "Well I think she's adorable!"

"Okay then. You think that."

* * *

><p>"Robin? Wally? Come and Meet our new teammate."<p>

Wally West raced up "Hey Aqualad! Whats in the backpack?"

Owl climbed off of Aqualad "Hi I'm Owl."

The 16 year old stared at her "Whoa, Um, Okay, well then... Hi I'm Wally West or Kid Flash."

"Cool." The small girl placed her hands in front of her mouth like a rabbit.

Robin came up next "Hi Aqualad where's the new... Oookay Whats that?"

Aqualad scowled "Her name is Owl and please be civil she's new."

Owl simply said "Hi."

"Um... Hi I'm Robin or Rob." Robin held out his hand.

She stared at his hand and took it with both her hands shaking it rapidly back and forth "Nice to meet you Robin."

Robin held back a laugh "Nice to meet you too."

Aqualad explained "She was raised by The Question and he thought she could help so Batman sent her here. Could you two show her around while I take a break?"

And thus Owl was introduced to the Young Justice Headquarters where she found several small dark hiding places her favorite being the kitchen cupboards.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Please don't cuss in the review.<strong>


	2. Cupboards

**Young Justice belongs to its creators and my oc belongs to me. **

**I shall describe COTN **

**Name- Owlet Jones**

**Age- 11**

**Gender-Female**

**Powers- Can Shapeshift into nighttime animals and can see in the dark. **

**Weaknesses- Is legally blind during the day and sudden bright light can cause pain.**

**Costume- A hooded shirt and a mask that covers her mouth and nose. Loose pants.**

* * *

><p>Miss Martian hummed to herself as she got ready to bake a cake for an after-dinner snack.<p>

She walked over to the cupboard and opened it.

The alien girl jumped "Oh!"

Owl was scrunched up inside the Cupboard. She stared at Miss Martian with her weird red eyes "Hi."

Miss Martian recovered quickly "Hello Owl...What are you doing in the cupboard?"

"Its Dark." Owl smiled happily.

"I see." Miss Martian replied "Could you hand me the Cake mix and vegetable oil?"

Owl reached around and pulled out the cake mix "Here. The vegetable oil is in the other cupboard."

The older girl took it from her "Thank you."

Owl reached out and closed the door "Anytime Megaan."

Miss Martian stood there for a few moments "Wow."

She then proceeded to make the cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Please don't cuss in the review.<strong>


	3. Easter

**Young Justice belongs to its creators and my oc belongs to me. **

**I shall describe Owl  
><strong>

**Name- Owlet Jones**

**Age- 11**

**Gender-Female**

**Powers- Can Shapeshift into nighttime animals and can see in the dark. **

**Weaknesses- Is legally blind during the day and sudden bright light can cause pain.**

**Costume- A hooded shirt and a mask that covers her mouth and nose. Loose pants.**

* * *

><p>Owl was chewing on the ear of her chocolate rabbit "Yum. I love Easter Candy."<p>

Everyone had received Baskets from their mentors.

Everyone except Superboy who was looking sadder by the minute.

Owl crawled over to him and tapped his knee "Hi. Whats up?"

"Nothin." Superboy sighed.

The tiny girl climbed up him and sat on his head "Tell Meeeee."

"No." He lifted her off his head and set her on the ground.

Owl clamped onto his leg "Pleeease? Oh please?"

Superboy shook his leg "NO! GETOFF!"

"I promise to leave you alone if you do." Owl said.

Superboy considered his only other option: Chewing his leg off to escape. He gave in "Fine."

Owl released him "Yea!" She sat down and looked up at him.

"My 'dad' didn't get me a basket." He explained.

"Why not?" the younger girl asked.

Superboy sighed "Because he thinks I'm some kind of freak and before you ask why its because I'm a clone."

Owl scowled "Well that's dumb." she crawled away toward her basket "Wait here please."

She came back with a large, uneaten, chocolate rabbit "Here. This is my other bunny you can have it."

"Oh Owl I can't take this..." the boy began.

"Take it. Else I will shove it down your throat."

Superboy laughed and took it. He ruffled her hair "Your alright kid."

Owl hissed "Thankssss." She crawled back to her candy.

Robin added "If you rule out the creepy and weird part."

"I can hear you Mr. Robin. Don't think for one minute I can't. Cause I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Please don't cuss in the review.<strong>


	4. Blue Beetle

**Young Justice belongs to its creators and my oc belongs to me. **

**I shall describe Owl  
><strong>

**Name- Owlet Jones**

**Age- 11**

**Gender-Female**

**Powers- Can Shapeshift into nighttime animals and can see in the dark. **

**Weaknesses- Is legally blind during the day and sudden bright light can cause pain.**

**Costume- A hooded shirt and a mask that covers her mouth and nose. Loose pants.**

* * *

><p>Owl was watching her new teammate Blue Beetle argue with his scarab.<p>

"Whooo are you talking to Mr. Shelled bug?"

"My name is Blue Beetle tiny weird child." He replied

"Oh. If you keep talking to yourself your going to be committed into an crazy houssse." Owl stated.

Blue Beetle glared "Thank you Owl. I will take that into consideration."

Owl crawled away "Goood."

Blue Beetle shuddered "Wow she gives me the creeps."

Robin said "Yeah will get used to it. she's always like that. By the way your as bad as she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Please don't cuss in the review.<strong>


End file.
